Class Reunion
by TexGleek15
Summary: It's four years after the battle and Harry has just been invited to his primary school reunion. His classmates are in for a surprise when they see him. Characters may be a bit OOC Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all so I had the idea to do a class reunion fic with Harry's primary school. I hope y'all like it!**

 **It's four years after the Battle and Harry has just been invited to his primary schools reunion. His classmates are in for a surprise when they remeet Harry Potter.**

 **Some of the characters are going to be slightly OOC in this AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Sitting in Ron's old room at the Burrow, Harry looked down at the invitation in his hand. It had been delievered to Privet Drive and Dudley, who had moved back in after the war, had figured out a way to send it to him. He had gotten it earlier over their weekly Sunday lunch. It had become a tradition that all the Weasley children, including Charlie, come and have lunch. Of course Mrs. Weasley insisted that all of her children come, including Harry and Hermione. The only times that someone had missed the lunch was when Fleur had Victoire two years after the final battle, and when someone was sick. Also there were the few times that Ginny missed because of a Quidditch match.

It had been four years since the battle and things were looking up for everyone. Harry had entered the Aurors and had quickly risen through the ranks to Head Auror, after Kingsley decided to become full-time Minister while tracking down and catching Death Eaters. Ron had joined him and was second in command of the Aurors. Hermione had went back to finish her last year of Hogwarts and was currently working up the ranks in the Ministry. She was working in the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures division. Currently she and Ron were dating and what she didn't know was that he was going to propose soon. Ginny had finished her last year and was now a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. Her and Harry had been going strong for the past three years and they couldn't have been happier. George had reopened the joke shop and it was now more popular than ever. Percy still worked at the ministry and was engaged to a woman named Audrey. He was still stuffy but was slowly loosening up thanks to Audrey. Charlie was still a bachelor, but everyone thought that there was someone in his life that he was just not sharing. Bill still worked at the bank and was very happy with Fleur and their daughter Victoire.

The invitation in his hand was for his primary school reunion. It had been ten years since he had seen most of his class. He had seen the occasional person during the summers, but it was usually just Dudley's old friends. Speaking of Dudley, the pair had reconnected after the war and had actually become good friends. Hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs, he looked up as the door opened to reveal the red headed beauty.

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted.

"Hey Gin," he responded.

Walking in all the way into the room and sitting down next to him Ginny asked, "You alright? You've been up here awhile."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got this from Dudley. It's the invitation to our ten year reunion for primary school," he responed with.

Nodding she asked the question that had been going through his head since he had received the owl, "Are you going to go?"

Shrugging he turned to face her, "I don't kow. I mean I think it would be interesting to see what everyone has been up to. I mean most of them were mean to me because of Dudley, but if he can change so can they right?"

"Maybe, it depends on them love. Think of what would happen if you go and show them that they were wrong when they were making fun of you," she answered him.

Nodding his head he made up his mind, "I'll go, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, it'll be fun," Ginny responded.

"Fun?" he questioned.

"To see everyone's reactions when they see you as you are now. Also to see everyone's reactions when they see that you and Dudley have made up and are friends now love," she explained.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs they turned just as the door opened and in walked Ron and Hermione. Seeing the pair on the bed and the invitation in Harry's hand the pair sat down across from them on the floor.

"Everything alright mate?" Ron questioned his best friend.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry handed the Ron the paper and let the pair read it.

Ron handed the paper back and looked at him, "I'm assuming your going? I can also guess that Ginny is going with you since it's a plus one."

"Yeah she said she wanted to see everyone's faces when they realize it's me," he responded smirking at the idea.

Laughing quietly to themselves Ron and Hermione nodded agreeing with the statement, "Yeah mate, you look pretty different now. You're no longer the scrawny git you were at eleven."

Laughing Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ron's head. The pillow missed and hit Hermione since Ron ducked.

"You prat!" Hermione jokingly yelled at Ron, before proceeding to hit him with said pillow.

Harry and Ginny laughed watching the pair. Thinking back on his days at Privet Drive Harry had to agree with Ron he was no longer the scrawny boy that slept in the cupard under the stairs. For one he no longer wore glasses, he found them a terrible inconvience during auror missions so he had switched to wearing contacts. He had also bulked up greatly during both auror training and missions. His former classmates were in for one big surprise.

 **I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait! I got very busy with school. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry looked at Ginny standing in front of the mirror smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her dress. Standing he walked over and placed his hands over hers to stop them from moving, "You look beautiful Gin. Your dress doesn't have wrinkles, or any dust or lint or anything on it." Nodding her head, she turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Walking away from her boyfriend Ginny walked over to the bed and grabbed her clutch. Placing her wand into the bag she turned and faced him, "Ready to go?" Nodding his head, he motioned for her to lead the way out of their bedroom. Walking towards the front door he sighed and walked out the door and towards their car. Sliding into the front seat he started the engine and put the car into drive before driving out of their driveway and out onto the road. Starting the forty-five-minute drive to Little Whinging he and Ginny started a conversation, "Are you excited to visit your old school?"

Shrugging Harry answered her, "Maybe, I mean I am excited to see Dudley again it's been a bit since we've seen each other, besides I wanna meet Dud's new boyfriend." Gasping and nodding her head, she turned to face him, "That's right! He said he was going to bring him to the reunion tonight. What do you think he'll be like?" He took a second to think about his answer before glancing at her, "I don't know, but he must have one big backbone if she can stand to him. Dudley is stubborn as a mule." That had been a shock to Harry when he found out that his cousin was gay. He was happy his cousin could finally be who he is and love who he wanted.

Nodding her head and agreeing with him, they couldn't to discuss their thoughts about what she was going to be like, before moving on to other topics for the rest of their journey. Pulling into the school's parking lot he looked around at the other cars in the lot and noticed something. Most of the cars in the lot were big and fancy sports cars, including his. Harry had decided to splurge on the car he bought after he got his muggle license. He picked out a 1969 Dodge Charger from a junkyard and then spent two months working on the car. He was lucky the car was in such good condition when he bought that it needed minimal work done. As a bonus he even painted the car Gryffindor red, Ginny had a laughing fit when she saw the colour, said it matched him perfectly. In the lot he saw; Ferraris, mustangs, Lamborghinis, and many other types of cars.

He smiled and gestured to Ginny when he spotted a specific car, "Hey Dudley is here already." Smiling they linked hands and walked towards the entrance of the school both slightly nervous about what was going to happen tonight at the reunion. Walking into the foyer they stopped at a small table coming face to face with an older lady with graying hair. Harry immediately recognized the woman, it was Mrs. Menton, his year four teacher. She was the only one nice to him and didn't believe what Dudley and everyone else said about him. Curious on whether or not she would remember him he spoke to her, "Mrs. Menton? I don't know if you remember me, but my name is…" "Harry Potter. Of course. I would remember you! My have you grown, and you look so handsome!"

Blushing at her words Harry gave a small smile and gestured to Ginny, "Mrs. Menton I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Ginny. Ginny, this is my year four teacher Mrs. Menton." Smiling Mrs. Menton greeted the redhead, "Hello dear it's nice to meet you." Smiling brightly at the woman that Harry had told her about, "It's nice to meet you too ma'am. Harry has told me a lot about you." Smiling the older woman handed the pair their nametags before gesturing to the gym that was down the hall, "The reunion is going to be in the gym, I'll be in later, so we can talk if that's alright with you Harry?" Smiling at the grandmotherly woman he nodded, "I would like that very much."

Pinning their nametags to their clothes they headed into the gym and looked around at everyone milling about and catching up with others. They were about to head to a table when they heard a voice they knew well, "Harry! Ginny! There you guys are! I was hoping that you weren't going to skip tonight." Dudley approached them, gaining a quite a few stares since the once feuding cousins were now friendly with each other. Shaking his head Harry greeted his cousin with a bro hug and an answer, "Nah man, we wanted to meet this new guy in your life. You've told us basically nothing about him and we were curious." Finishing his hug with Ginny, Dudley smiled at his cousin a slightly red tint to his cheeks at the thought of his boyfriend, "Yeah, he just went to the loo. He'll be back in a minute, the two of you will love him." The trio sat down at one of the tables in the back and continued to chat, steadily ignoring the looks and comments they were getting. They were speaking for about five minutes before a voice that they all recognized spoke, "Dudley! There you are! I thought I lost you. I see you found your cousin. Hello Harry. Hello Ginny." Turning and smiling Dudley stood and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning and seeing the shocked look on Harry and Ginny's faces.

 **Don't hate me! Who is Dudley's boyfriend? How does he know Ginny and Harry? What will happen at the rest of the reunion? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! Congrats to nikkiRiddle for figuring it out!**

 **Just for the clarification to those who are confused I'm somewhat mixing movie with book. So, the Dudley in my story is the book Dudley. This Dudley has been working out and is skinnyish.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Harry and Ginny looked shocked at the man that was standing next to Dudley. They couldn't believe that Dudley and he were together. "Charlie?" Smirking at the looks on their faces Charlie Weasley just grinned at his baby sister and her boyfriend, "Hey sis, hey harry. How are you guys?" Ignoring her brother Ginny turned to face Dudley, "You're dating my brother?" Nodding his head weary of her tone Dudley answered her question, "Yes I am." Nodding her head she walked over to the two men and looked Dudley in the eyes, "I'm going to tell this to you one time, so you better listen. Break my brother's heart I break you. I don't care that you are Harry's cousin, I will end you." Rolling his eyes Charlie gave his sister a look as she walked back over to Harry, "Really Gin?" Shrugging innocently, she turned and sat back down at the table that they had been occupying before and gestured for the others to sit, "What Charlie? I got to look out for my brother."

Sitting down next to his sister Charlie just rolled his eyes. Still standing Harry looked towards Dudley to see he still looked very confused. Clapping him on the shoulder Harry laughed quietly at the look on his face, "Just roll with it Dud. That's how the Weasley family is. They're all protective of each other and each can hold their own in a fight." The two cousins walked towards the table before sitting with their respective partners. Grinning at the couple in front of him, Harry took Ginny's hand, "So how did you two meet?" Blushing slightly at his cousin Dudley grinned, "You remember that conference I went to two years ago? The one in Bucharest?" **(the capital of Romania)** Nodding his head and looking slightly confused as to why that was relevant, "Yeah so?" Laughing quietly at his sister's boyfriend Charlie cleared the confusion for the young man, "Bucharest is the capital of Romania Harry." Harry nodded finally understanding why he was supposed to remember the conference. "So, you two met during the conference?" Shaking his Dudley smiled at his cousin, "No. We met at a café during a lunch break from the conference. We were both heading in and we accidentally ran into each other. Charlie being the flirt that he is, starting flirting and insisted he buy me lunch. I agreed, and we started talking. It was a couple of days of talking that we realized that we both knew you Harry."

Furrowing his brows confused, Harry looked at his cousin, "How did I come up in conversation?" Smiling softly, it was Charlie that answered, "We started talking about our families, and I mentioned that I had six biological siblings, and some that aren't biological. He asked what I meant, and I told him that my mum had practically adopted my little brother Ron's two best friends." Nodding along with his lover's statement Dudley took over, "That's when I remembered that disastrous phone call from your best friend Ron, I also remembered the ginger haired twins from when we were fourteen that caused my tongue to lengthen. So, I asked if his last name was Weasley and he looked at me very confused because I had guessed right. I told him that my cousin's name was Harry Potter. He was very surprised." Nodding his head, the red-haired man agreed with him, "I was very surprised and confused, I always heard bad things about him from Ron and then the man I was talking to was different. We continued talking and we never really stopped."

Their conversation was interrupted by a shout of, "Dudley! That you?" Turning towards the sound the quartet saw a rat looking man walking towards them with a smile on his face. Standing Dudley turned towards the man, "Piers! It's good to see you." Giving each a man hug they separate and a woman approaches the group, "Piers there you are. Dudley is that you?" Looking at the woman Dudley took a moment to recognize her, even with the name tag, "Heather, how nice to see you again. You and Piers still together?" Nodding the rat man grabbed Heather's hand, "Yeah married for about a year now." Looking slightly over Dudley's shoulder Piers noticed Ginny and completely ignored Harry and Charlie. Moving around the man he walked over to Ginny and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Piers Polkiss. I'm guessing you're Dudley girlfriend?" Shaking his head at his friend, Dudley walked over to the pair, "No Piers, she is not my girlfriend. She's my cousin's girlfriend, her name is Ginny. This over here is Charlie he is my boyfriend." Looking at Dudley shocked, Piers uttered one word, "Boyfriend?"

 **I was going to end it here, but thought that was rude**

Nodding his head Dudley confirmed Piers' question, "Yes boyfriend, for about a year and a half now." Looking at him for a minute Piers quickly took his wife's hand and walked away. Sighing Dudley plopped down into his chair and put his head in his hands, "That could have gone better." Nodding her head, Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder, "Yes it could have but think about it Dudley, from what Harry and you have told me about him over the years and from what I've seen from that quick interaction, he looks to be the same person. Do you really want that back in your life?" Looking up at his lover's sister, he nodded in agreement to her question, "I guess you're right. I've created a good life, I mean I'm healthier than I was when I was a kid, I like to think I'm a nicer person, and I've been able to make up with Harry, which I honestly did not see happening. I thought that I had done too much damage over the years." Harry reached across the table to get his cousin's attention, "Dud, I saw that you had changed before I left. The tea you left out in the hall at first, I thought you left it for me to step on, but I realized that you didn't. Just you dating Charlie is a sign that you're different than you used to be. Speaking of the past, how has Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia taken the news that you're gay?"

 **Hey y'all here is the chapter! Sorry for the cliffy I couldn't help myself. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
